


Nothing For Christmas

by MeredithBrody



Series: Roleplay Stories [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon looks back over every Christmas he has spent with Erika Hernandez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jon and Erika's wedding anniversary on the RP on Tumblr.

_**I don't mean to hold on to your love for so long** _   
_**But the feeling is right and nothing can go wrong** _   
_**The fog on the window, radio sings the songs** _   
_**I remember waking up in her arms** _   
_**And I think back to when I was younger** _   
_**When everyone's together and** _   
_**I want to more now than ever** _   
_**To not think about our troubles** _

It seemed hard to believe that he was here, that this moment was going on and that Jonathan Archer was legitimately a part of this. This was his 16th Christmas since he'd known Erika Hernandez, and he had a memory for all of them. Not all of them had been with her, but Christmas had always been a special time for the two of them. It had always seemed that they had been drawn together even more when it was Christmas. Even when they had both gone to their respective hometowns at the beginning of the NX programme they'd called Christmas morning and exchanged gifts and reminded each other how much things like this mattered, all the while acknowledging they didn't contact their colleagues in the same way.

The first few Christmasses had always gone that way. They'd spend an hour chatting about everything they hadn't said since the project had broken. Watching them open each others' presents and just laughing. That had become their Christmas tradition.

Then Erika's father had died, and her desire to go home for Christmas had dimmed, she hadn't been as cheerful on their call that year. He'd tried to cheer her up, but he hadn't succeeded. That was the last time she'd gone home for Christmas. After that fourth Christmas she just stayed in San Francisco and attended the Starfleet socials for Christmas and called her family.

One fateful Christmas was the fifth one. His mother had decided to take a Christmas trip to Australia with her sister, so he'd stayed in San Francisco. Having not had chance to tell Erika before the Programme had broken for Christmas, he'd decided to arrive on her doorstep on Christmas Eve. They'd spent the night together, not for the first time, but for one of the most meaningful times he could remember from those early years together. He had greeted Christmas morning with her arms wrapped around him and the knowledge that they could open their presents together. They'd spent the whole three days together, not once leaving her apartment.

The following years had each had their own memory. He and Erika finally making their relationship official had been the talk of their seventh Christmas. Their families spending the day together for the first time for their eighth. The ninth was more bittersweet, but it was a day they'd enjoyed with their NX colleagues. Their tenth was painful. They had broken up. That was the first Christmas he hadn't gotten a call, but he had gotten a present, from Erika and her mother in the form of his ever loyal pooch Porthos.

The next four Christmasses they'd been apart, but every year she'd sent him a letter, and he'd sent her one. It was the only time they had really communicated for most of the time they were apart. 2153 had the strangest letter and recording of his life, Erika and his mother singing "Fairytale of New York" to him. He hadn't received the recording for a few weeks, but it had made that Christmas even more special for him, knowing the two most important women in his life had spent their Christmas together without being prompted too.

2154 was the first Christmas they were together as a couple again, but they'd been four parsecs apart. Having to make do with the old routine of calling one another to open their presents. That year he hadn't cared, because all he focused on was that he had Erika back in his life.

Which brought him up to a year earlier. Maybe in a symbolic gesture, he had finally made Erika his wife. Christmas Eve had been the earliest the two ships could get to Earth, and he hadn't wanted to wait months longer to do it. There was certainly no reason they had to wait any longer, so they did it. They dived in with both feet, exchanged vows and fulfilled a dream he'd had since the day they met.

This year had taken equally as much planning to get the two ships home, but they'd done it, and now it was Christmas Eve and not only was he in Erika's mothers' house, his own mother staying in another room slightly down the hallway, he had his wife sat beside him, looking just as beautiful as the day he met her. He couldn't believe that after all this time he'd finally made it here, and that this was a celebration that could happen.

He turned to Erika as she made to stand up and pulled her back to the bed beside him, not ready to move from this spot where he was happily reminiscing about their life together.

"Did you get what you wanted this Christmas?" He asked seriously, wrapping his arm around her tighter, just needing to have her as close to him as he possibly could be. He'd never thought he could have this kind of peace, but somehow he did. He was happy and comfortable and moreover he was loved.

"I think so, did you?" Her answer was confident even if her words weren't. He just ran a hand through her hair and smiled.  

"Absolutely." He answered without even really needing to think. He had everything, absolutely everything that he could have ever wished for.

"You're sure about that?" She teased, and he saw straight through it. He knew that she just wanted to make sure she'd gotten the right trinket that he didn't care about. He cared about the fact that he had the people who mattered there with him right now.

"I have my beautiful and fantastic wife here with me, and both sides of our extended family are all here to celebrate with us." He nodded to the rest of the house beyond Erika's bedroom, where the rest of their family were ready for Christmas morning. He didn't want to be around them right now. He needed a few moments alone with his wife to tell her how important all of this was. "Happy anniversary Rike." He whispered almost directly in her ear, trying to accept they'd been married for a full year.

"We made it through a year. That's the hard part, right?" Erika asked sarcastically, climbing onto his knee and wrapping her arms round his neck. Everything that was happening here had told him that this was the right thing for the two of them, and he couldn't go wrong with it.

"It is. I love you." He smiled and leant in to kiss her. He couldn't believe his luck, somehow nothing had come in his dreams and told him that he'd made the wrong choices. He would never need anything for Christmas, so long as every year he was celebrating another year married to his soulmate.

_**'Cause Christmas is coming so don't buy me nothing** _   
_**I got what I wanted, I got what I needed** _   
_**Christmas is coming so don't buy me anything** _   
_**I got what I wanted, I got what I needed** _   
_**It's you** _


End file.
